


The Beach Episode

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: The Hotel Stars Extended Universe [5]
Category: Hotel Stars สูตรรักนักการโรงแรม | Hotel Stars: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cameos, Day At The Beach, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Nearly a year after their infamous internship at Love Paradise Hotel, the ten former interns have a beach day
Relationships: Kin/Pong, Neung/Kay, Toey/Min, Tone/Akk, Valen/Nook, Ying/Sompai
Series: The Hotel Stars Extended Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920982
Kudos: 2





	1. Sunshine State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a year since their internship, let's catch up on these couples real quick, shall we?

Tone woke up to the sunlight streaming into his and Akk’s bedroom and a smiling Akk over him, where he had been taking the covers off of Tone.

“Akk, what are you doing??” Tone asked grumpily, throwing up a hand to block the light.

“Beach day today! Did you forget?” Akk said with his signature wide smile.

Tone thought for a second. He had, indeed, forgotten that the former interns of the third year of the Hotel Stars internship had planned to go to the beach that day. In his defense, he had been working at the hotel a little more than usual to help get him and Akk ready for their move, which was coming up in about three months. Tone smiled and reached for Akk’s hand, who obligingly helped Tone sit up. 

“I’m going to go pack our stuff, so you go get ready, okay?” Akk said.

“Will do” Tone replied. Akk smiled and left the room, while Tone watched with a small smile on his face. He sat there a few more seconds, then went to the closet to get his clothes for the day. As he got dressed, he slipped something into his blue pocket, making sure the zipper was fully closed, then put the jacket into the beat up pick-up truck with the other supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kin was bouncing all over the room while Pong was trying to get an extra five minutes of sleep. 

“KIIIIIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” Pong yelled, finally sitting up, much to Kin’s delight.

“The beach! We’re going to the beach! We get to see everyone again!” Kin’s enthusiasm was not to be contained this morning, Pong could see. He threw a pillow in Kin’s direction and got up. Sometimes he wondered why he had decided to get this small apartment with someone so loud, but seeing Kin so happy meant he was happy too, even if he wouldn’t show it.

* * *

At Neung and Kay’s apartment, the two were cooking breakfast together, with Neung chopping vegetables and Kay putting them into omelettes. 

“You ready for the beach?” Kay asked as they sat down to eat.

“I’m ready for Akk and Kin to see exactly how gay we are together a year later” Neung replied, cutting his omelette with a little more force than necessary.

Kay rolled his eyes and smiled. Pong should have never told them what those two had said, since Neung refused to let it go. Kay had a feeling that if Tone and Akk got married, Neung’s speech would make a reference to Akk being oblivious.

(Neung had his speech for Tone and Akk’s marriage memorized. It definitely involved Akk being oblivious about Tone and Sompai and his remarks about Neung and Kay)

“Well, don’t be too harsh, okay?” Kay said, smiling at Neung and squeezing his hand.

* * *

Nook woke up to Valen’s good morning text and smiled. After a year of working at the hotel, the other interns were finally meeting up again, and they would be going to the beach. Her and Valen had been dating only a few months, after his mom had seen that dating would not get in the way of her work ethic and that he was determined to make the Love Paradise Hotel as good a business as any. Nook was glad to be seeing the others again, but was a little nervous as well. 

* * *

Toey nudged his boyfriend, Min. 

“Hey, relax. They will like you. Besides, you met Tone and Akk before, remember? And Pong said he thought he might know you, although he called you Mork. You do know that there will literally only be one straight couple there, right? Valen and Nook, so no one will judge us”

Min looked at Toey and nodded. He would go and finally meet the other people Toey had worked with a year ago at an internship. 

* * *

Ying woke up to a kiss on her nose. She scrunched it and swatted away the intrusion on her nose.

“Ying, it’s time to get up! Don’t you want to see your friends at the beach?” 

Ying opened her eyes and made a face. Even a year later (actually, especially a year later), she was still ashamed of her behavior during her time at the Hotel Stars internship. She honestly wasn’t sure why she had been invited, since her behavior had been so poor. But if they wanted to extend an olive branch, she would take it. 

“Ying, get up! Otherwise we’re gonna be late!”

If nothing else, Ying was glad that she now had the best girlfriend she could ever ask for. She really hadn’t guessed that Whud would do that to her, as she had never had feelings for him in the first place. Even though she was grateful to Valen, she didn’t have feelings for him either. Others thought she did, but it was just a way for her to get information and power when she stalked him. Oh gosh, her cheeks. They were burning as she thought of her behavior. Even after all that, though, she had managed to get a girlfriend.

“Ying! Come on!” Sompai started pulling on her arm, laughing at Ying’s grumpy expression. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. No one is going to judge you for stupid things you did a year ago. And if they do, we’ll tease them for being cheesy with their faens, okay?”

Khun Sompai had asked her out a few months after the internship, after she had seen Ying throwing a drink on a guy harassing her. It was just meant to be a coffee, but Ying had matured after her internship and Sompai was impressed. Like her internship crush Akk, Sompai was also bi. Two months later, they were renting an apartment near the hotel (something Valen was insanely jealous of, as his parents would not allow him to share an apartment with a girl, but would allow his cousin to share one with the girl she was dating). 

“I’m up, I’m up” Ying said, giggling at her excited girlfriend. 


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since they've seen each other, so they have to catch up on the gossip.

Tone and Akk waited outside their homestay, wearing their matching dark blue swim trunks and dark t-shirts as the others would be meeting there before they would head to the beach together. After a remark from Neung, the sign read “Tone and Akk’s Homestay”, which made Akk very happy. (It made Tone happy too, but Akk was easily delighted.) 

“Who do you think will be here first?” Tone asked.

“Hmmm...probably Neung and Kay” Akk answered after a moment of thought. “After all, Kay helps out here all the time”

“That’s true” Tone replied thoughtfully.

Ten minutes later, true to Akk’s guess, Neung and Kay, wearing white polos and green swim trunks—Neung’s with zigzags, Kay’s with palm fronds—came strolling up to the homestay, holding a cooler between them and backpacks on their backs.

“Hey guys” Kay said cheerfully.

“Hey you two” Akk replied, equally cheerfully. “The walk wasn’t too bad, I hope?”

Neung made a face, but shrugged. “Not too bad, considering it wasn’t as hot as it could be. We’re waiting for everyone else?”

“Mhm” said Tone.

“Then I’m sitting down” Neung said as he sat on the steps to the homestay. He dragged Kay down so that Kay was in his lap. Tone raised his eyes to the heavens. He knew it was the beginning of Neung being ridiculously over-the-top to show Akk that he and Kay were together. Not that Tone entirely blamed him. He was slightly nervous about Akk seeing Sompai, even though he knew nothing would happen. She and Ying were very cute together and Akk loved him unconditionally. Tone’s thoughts were interrupted by a very loud Kin, followed by a slightly embarrassed looking Pong, who was holding a big tote bag.

“Akk!!! Hi!” Kin said enthusiastically. He was wearing a button down yellow shirt and bright pink swim trunks. He hugged Akk, who had been his best friend during the internship, then said hi to everyone else. Pong, wearing a white t-shirt and basic black swim trunks, said hi to everyone as well, deciding to sit next to Neung and Kay while Kin caught up with Akk and Tone.

“Hey, how are you two?” Pong asked curiously. He hadn’t seen them for a while, as he and Kin lived farther away than most of the group.

“We’re doing pretty well, wouldn’t you say, Kay?” Neung answered. “I’m modeling when I can get gigs and Kay is working at a restaurant and sometimes here”

Kay nodded in agreement. “What about you and Kin?”

“Well, Kin is working at a beauty shop-you should see what he brings home in commission, all the girls love him”

Neung snickered. “They don’t know he has zero interest in them?”

“I guess not. I’m working at my school’s supply store, which is boring, but I’m looking into environmentalist companies for when I graduate next year.”

“Nice” Neung and Kay nodded approvingly.

“Look at those two” Pong jerked his head at Akk and Kin, who were talking about Kin’s work at the beauty shop. “They send letters to each other, isn’t that hilarious? We all have the group chat and individual messaging, but no, those two still send letters!” Pong sounded slightly exasperated while also managing to sound very in love. Neung and Kay gave each other amused looks.

“Honestly, I should do that with Tops. Remind me to ask him if he wants to do that, Neung” Kay said.

“Who’s Tops?” Pong asked curiously. He hadn’t heard of him in the group chat. Admittedly, he hadn’t kept up with Neung and Kay individually, instead keeping up with Nook and Toey. 

“Our friend, more Kay’s though, cause he’s a cook too. I’m more friends with Tops’ boyfriend, Win” Neung replied with a grin.

“Oh, nice” Pong said. “Hey look, there’s Toey and his boyfriend”

Toey and Min had indeed driven up, in a nice looking pick-up truck. Pong sat up to go meet them, while Neung looked slightly guilty.

“Hi everyone, this is Min! Please be nice to him” Toey, wearing blue and red swim trunks and a light green button down, said once they were out of the truck. 

“Hi” Min said, slightly nervously. He was tall and handsome in his white tank top and yellow swim trunks and both Akk and Pong thought they might have known him before. Tone was slightly suspicious, as he had met Min before and Min had acted like he didn’t like him at all. Tone thought he might have known him in the one semester he was in college but couldn’t think of anything that would have made him a target towards him. 

“Hello Toey’s boyfriend” Kin said, looking slightly alarmed. Pong knew it was because it was another face he would have to keep track of. Fortunately, everyone else now knew that Kin had face blindness and wouldn’t be offended by the wrong name, which was bound to happen since it had been so long. 

Min was looking between Akk and Pong like he knew them. “I think I know you two...Akk, right? I think we were friends in middle school before I moved. And...Ping? In high school?”

“Pong actually” Pong replied, brightening as he realized he was right, he did know him from when Toey described him the one time. “But don’t worry, I thought your name was Mork”

“Was it basketball I knew you from, Min?” Akk interrupted.

“Yeah, it was!” That it was all it took for the three of them to get into a conversation about basketball.

Kin pouted and turned to Tone. “I didn’t know Pong did basketball in high school”

“Hey, at least he doesn’t act like you’re going to steal his boyfriend. That’s how Min acts around me” Tone told Kin.

“Hey, I told him he better get over that, so don’t worry, Tone” Toey said as he patted Tone’s shoulder. 

“I mean, you know the plan today, Toey” Tone whispered when he was sure Akk and Min weren’t looking at him.

“I think everyone does, don’t worry” Toey whispered back.

“What are you whispering about?” Akk asked curiously as he came over to Tone, threading his arm through Tone’s.

“The plan for who’s in which car” Toey said smoothly. “I was thinking Min and I could drive Valen, Nook, Ying, and Sompai and you two could take the rest”

“Sounds good to me” Akk replied. Tone was grateful that Kin hadn’t heard him and Toey whispering, as he was terrible about appropriate reactions. He was in the know, but if he had forgotten, Tone was okay with Pong reminding him at the last minute.

“Do you think Akk knows?” Neung whispered into Kay’s ear as he watched Toey talk to Tone and Akk.

“I doubt it” Kay whispered back. 

“What are you two lovebirds up to?” Valen asked, wearing black swim trunks with white stripes on the sides and a matching t-shirt, as he walked up to the group. Nook, in a patterned purple one-piece and a long pink skirt, was holding one hand and Valen had several umbrellas in the other arm.

“Hi guys” Kay said to them, grinning conspiringly. He tilted his head towards Tone and Akk, who were starting to load their truck. Valen followed his tilt and smiled. 

“Ah yes”

“How’s the hotel?” Kay asked. 

“Doing better than ever” Nook replied. “Everyone is going to be sad to see Tone go, but they’re glad the homestay is doing well enough that he can leave. Also, the new interns are going to be coming soon. I’m nervous, to be honest”

“Why?” Pong asked as he came up from his discussion with Min. “You’ll do fine Nook, I remember you in high school. You took no nonsense from the freshies in all the clubs”

Valen made a face like he didn’t like the reminder that Nook knew Pong from before, but otherwise stayed quiet. 

“Where’s Sompai and Ying? Didn’t they come with you?” Pong asked Valen.

“No, Ying was making them run a little late, they should be coming in a taxi soon though” Valen answered. “Speak of the devil”

A taxi had come up and Ying and Sompai came out, wearing matching hot-pink two pieces with long cardigans, holding huge tote bags, giggling. Sompai paid and the taxi left.

“Looks like we’re all here” Akk called out cheerfully. “I think it’s Kin and Pong and Neung and Kay in our truck, and Ying and Sompai and Valen and Nook in Toey and Min’s truck, that okay with everyone?”

Everyone seemed okay with it, so they loaded up the last of the stuff people had brought. Tone and Akk’s truck was only a two-seater, so the others were in the back, while Toey and Min had a four seater, leaving only Valen and Nook in the back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said Neung wouldn't let it go, I meant he *would not let it go*  
> Kin is working at the beauty shop Tutor worked at for three seconds.  
> If the show is going to make a 2moons joke, I *will* extend it


	3. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups catch up in the car

Tone couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The drive there wasn’t going to be too long if all went well, only about half an hour. He was the one driving, and since they had the window open, he and Akk could talk to the others. Not that they seemed to be in a talking mood, as everyone was singing random songs at the top of their lungs. Tone sang along when he knew the words, while the others would just make up lyrics if the songs weren’t in Thai. He couldn’t see the others in the back, but he knew Kay was in Neung’s lap and that Pong was probably holding hands with Kin. As they started their next song, Akk put his hand on Tone’s leg, letting him know that he was incredibly happy as well. Tone squeezed Akk’s hand before putting his hand back on the wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other car, Toey and Ying were catching up on gossip from Valen and Nook. Ying had heard some of the hotel gossip from Sompai, but she was learning some new things from Nook about the other interns. She pretty much only talked to Toey, sometimes Valen. 

“Yeah, Pong says that he’s looking for environmentalist companies, if any of you have any connections” Nook said through the window.

Min, who was driving, looked thoughtful. “I thought he would have ended up a doctor, like me. That’s what he wanted in high school, at least. So did Akk, actually, isn’t that funny? And now he runs a homestay. But Toey, don’t you know people? You’re the science major”

Toey stuck out his tongue at Min. “I already told him I can help him, he said he would get back to me when he’s closer to graduation. So there. But how’s the hotel, you three?”

“Oh, it’s doing fine. The next set of interns are coming up, isn’t that crazy?” Valen replied.

“They can’t be as crazy as you guys” Sompai said with a laugh. “You guys made it so interesting. I wasn’t here for the first two, so I wouldn’t know, but apparently P’Krit said you guys were the best behaved”

Toey whipped his head around, while Nook leaned closer in. 

“US???” exclaimed Toey, Ying, and Nook. Valen burst into laughter at their expressions, surprising the others.

“I don’t think I really saw you laugh before, Valen” Toey said.

“I think you were too busy sabotaging yourself, and playing games in our room to notice” Valen replied.

“Hey, at least I wasn’t as blind as Akk! I might have been self-centered but at least I could see something between Neung and Kay!”

The others laughed at that, knowing that Akk would never hear the end of it. 

“Did you guys know that the baristas had a bet going on for when they would get together?” Valen asked.

“I mean, I knew about the one for us, but not Neung and Kay” Nook answered. “P’Phume won ours, right?”

“Yup, seven months after you started working at the hotel”

“P’Golf won ours” Sompai called out. “I didn’t even know they had seen chemistry between us”

“Did P’Tom win Neung and Kay’s then?” Ying asked.

“He did, actually. Isn’t that crazy? He thought Kin and Akk we’re dating for a hot minute” Valen said.

“Well, to be fair, those two hold hands all the time, it just doesn’t mean anything” Toey said thoughtfully. “Pong said they spam each other with pics of their boyfriends all the time too. That’s probably one of the reasons they didn’t see anything especially gay about Neung and Kay”

“Kin is the gayest of us all, though” Sompai replied. “Akk is just such a disaster bi, though. I don’t know if I would have been able to deal with a guy who couldn’t realize he did indeed have multiple crushes at the same time, actually. Glad I saw you that day, Ying” Sompai gently touched Ying’s face as she spoke.

“Me too” Ying said softly.

“Hey, isn’t that the other car?” Nook asked as they came up to a light very near the beach. They all looked where she was pointing, and sure enough, it was the other former interns, singing the song they had sung their last day at the top of their lungs. When Kin spotted them, he waved enthusiastically and the others all cheered as well. Both cars drove into the parking lot, and by some miracle, got two parking spots next to each other. 

“This will help later, won’t it” Valen whispered to Nook as they got down from the back. 

“I think so. You hid it, right?” Nook whispered back.

“Of course, Toey hid it in front of his seat” 

Nook gave him the okay sign and helped Ying with the bags she had brought. Valen carried the umbrellas and all twelve of them walked to the sand, laden with supplies. The beach was slightly crowded, but not as awful as it could be. It only took a few minutes to find a spot, so they set it up.

“Hey these blankets look familiar” Neung called out to Valen, a knowing grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, we just bought new ones. Uncle Krit said we could use these and if any of you want any, tell me soon and I’ll get some for you”

Neung looked thoughtful. “I might take you up on that, we could use new blankets—“

Pong looked cross as he loudly said “I DON’T WANT TO KNOW” causing the others to laugh. Kin pinched his cheeks as they continued setting up the umbrellas, causing Pong to slap his hand lightly.

Once their spot was to their liking, Kin asked if they were going to get in the water, which everyone said yes to. Everyone stripped to their swim clothes and held hands as they ran into the water. They ran till the tallest of them were up to their chests, with the others treading water or hanging onto their taller partners. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they said that the third year of the internship was the best, my jaw dropped to the FLOOR


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toey suggests a game to help them reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was forced to play this game in high school? I'm guessing it wasn't just me

“Let’s play never have I ever” Toey said after they had calmed down from splashing each other, precariously hanging on to Min’s back. “One hand since there’s so many of us”

Everyone agreed and brought the circle closer, ready to play.

“Who’s starting?” Tone asked.

“You should, since you’re the winner” Toey replied. 

“I mean, technically Akk is” Tone joked. “But okay. Hmmm...never have I ever...left Thailand”

Toey and Valen made faces at him as they put their fingers down. Sompai, Ying, Neung, and Min also put a finger down.

Akk went next. “I have never...moved out of my childhood house” 

Everyone scowled at him as they all put fingers down. 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl” Kin said brightly. Valen, Ying, and Sompai stuck their tongues out at him, while Neung, Akk, and Pong quietly put their fingers down.

“Never have I ever...owned a pet” Pong said after some thought. Neung and Kay put down fingers, as well as Nook and Toey.

Neung looked a little mischievous as he said “I’ve never been scared by horror movies” Kin scowled as he put down a finger, while Toey, Nook, and Tone put fingers down as well.

Kay also looked mischievous as he said “Never have I ever thought about expanding business out of Thailand” Valen gave him an exasperated look as he put down his fourth finger. Ying and Toey were also looking a bit sour, but Akk looked cheerful as he put down his second finger.

“Good thing I’m next” Valen joked. “Never have I ever...thought Neung and Kay were anything but a couple” Everyone burst out laughing as Akk and Kin good-naturedly put down fingers.

Nook took a while to think. “Never have I ever...had a partner before my current one” Valen and Neung showed that they were out, while Tone, Akk, Kin, Pong, Kay, Valen, and Sompai also put down fingers.

Ying was wearing the biggest grin as she announced “I have never kissed a boy” Everyone but Valen groaned at her. With that never, Akk, Kin, Sompai, and Toey were also out of the game.

“Aww man, I’m out” Toey complained. “Can’t do mine”

“Toey, it was my turn, but yeah, I’m also out, so...Min?” Sompai pointed out. 

Min looked a little nervous as he said “Never have I ever interned at a hotel” Tone, Pong, Kay, and Nook put down their last fingers and everyone checked to see who was left. When they saw that it was Min, they burst out laughing. Min smiled, relieved. It turned into another good-natured splash fest, everyone splashing Ying for hers and Akk for his. When they tired of that, they floated around or dove for shells until they decided it was time for lunch. 

They got out of the water and went to their spot on the sand. Towels were brought out and with them, the different dynamics of the various couples came out. Pong scowlingly tolerated Kin drying him off vigorously, while Kay accepted Neung’s help with a smile. Valen draped his towel over Nook, while Tone and Akk helped dry each other. Sompai gently dried Ying, while Min wrapped Toey into a cocoon. After they were dry enough, Kay went with Akk to get the food they had made in the truck, and Valen walked with Toey and Min to get drinks made by the hotel’s baristas, who knew all about the beach trip. Valen and Nook distributed the drinks, while Kay and Akk distributed the sandwiches they had made.

“Wow, they remembered the drinks we liked?” Kin asked around a sip of pink milk. “It’s been a year and I can barely remember any of their faces”

“That’s the face blindness talking” Pong reminded him. 

“Oh yeah” 

“Hey Kay, these sandwiches are super good” Toey called out. “If you ever need connections, hit me up, I can help you get a job as a cook, no problem”

“Thanks, Toey” Kay said with surprise. “That means a lot to me. Speaking of cooks though, Valen, Nook, you might get my friend in the next set of interns. Tell me if a Tops joins, okay?”

“Win might join too, remember?” Neung reminded Kay.

“Win?” Valen looked up like he knew that name. “Is he blonde, with tons of tattoos?”

“No, but I think we know who you’re talking about. Isn’t Pharm’s friend named Win too? We looked him up” Neung asked Kay.

“Yeah but it’s Pharm’s friend’s boyfriend, not his friend. Or Pharm’s boyfriend’s friend, that works too” Kay said thoughtfully. “How do you know him, Valen?”

“His parents own tons of resorts too. We met at family business dinners and the like. He’s very nice. His boyfriend looks like a K-pop star, I met him once or twice too”

“Well this Win has longish hair and dimples and sings” Neung informed Valen.

“A blonde with tattoos? Didn’t we have one of those at our homestay recently, Akk?” Tone asked, interrupting.

“Yeah, and I thought his boyfriend looked like a K-pop star. They were with that tiny guy, even smaller than you Pong, and the tall, slightly Middle-Eastern looking guy. And the two girls, the loud one and the quieter one” Akk answered instantly.

“Wait, Pharm was at your homestay? I really need to get in touch with him more” Kay remarked. 

“If Pharm was the tiny one, he insisted on helping in the kitchen. He makes really good desserts, by the way” Akk replied. 

“How do you know Pharm?” Valen asked curiously.

“Middle school. Neung had cheerleading at the same time Pharm and I had cooking club, so he never became friends with him”

Ying raised an eyebrow. “Neung, you were in cheer?”

“Why is everyone so surprised by that” Neung grumbled. “Yes, cheer and auxiliaries, that’s why I put a finger down for ‘has left Thailand’. My high school was so good we got to do the Rose Parade in the States. Let me tell you: nothing prepares you for a nearly ten kilometer long parade with ten billion stops. It wasn’t the length of the walking distance, it was the stops that killed me”

“Ten kilometers??” Sompai asked.

“Well, maybe closer to nine and half. But with the stops...I would have rather had the extra half kilometer than deal with those stops”

The others laughed at Neung’s expression. They finished their lunches, talking about what was new in their lives. After they finished, they decided to bury each other. The girls immediately dragged Valen down and buried him, giving him a merman body out of sand. Kin volunteered to be buried, so Toey and Min helped Pong make a coffin out of the sand. Neung practically tackled Kay to bury him, relying on Tone and Akk to keep him down as he dumped more and more sand on him. Kay protested a lot, until Neung shut him up with a kiss. The others rolled their eyes and smiled at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see the custom-made extended universe start to really take shape...  
> *I* did the Rose Parade (but marching band, not aux), that's how I know the sweet torture that is marching the Rose Parade (although I had to look up the metric measurements for it)


	5. Your Sports Team Will Soon Suffer Swift Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former interns of Love Paradise Hotel play some beach games with the many couples of Why R U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to squishyhobi for creating the ChampZen agenda! While not explored here, it's 100% a thing in my canon, so go read her fics!

Once the buried had been helped out of the sand, they debated what to do until a very tall and a very short guy walked up to the whole group. 

“Hey, want to play volleyball? We also have twelve but we thought we could make a big game instead of just playing ourselves” asked the tall one.

The former interns looked at each other and nodded. Volleyball sounded like a lot of fun.

“We’re in” Valen said. They got up and followed the couple, who introduced themselves as Saifah and Zon as they walked to the bigger group. (Neung and Kay recognized them from one time at their supermarket but decided not to say anything.) When they got to the group, they were slightly startled to see that it looked a lot like theirs: many couples of guys. There was a couple who looked about two seconds away from either fighting or making out, a couple where they appeared to be meowing at each other, a couple where a tall guy was wearing braces and his partner looked like an athlete, two guys that were clearly play-arguing, as well as two girls, one of whom looked slightly over-excited that their group was almost all boys. The former interns learned that they were playing against a Fighter, a Tutor, a Tanthai, a Japan, a Champ, a Zen, a Natee, a Junior, a Zol, and a Soda. (Neung thought he knew the Soda from a gig, but wasn’t entirely sure so he didn’t say anything)

The game got started and it quickly became apparent who was there for fun and who was there to win. Kin tended to run away from the ball, making a terrified face if it got near his section. They weren’t really moving positions, just staying where they started. Pong would go after the ball if he thought he could hit it, though. Neung’s flexibility from cheer came in handy a few times. Nook was good at setting the ball, while Sompai could hit it over the net easily. Tone, being tall, could help get the ball higher. No one was keeping track of the score, but Valen was pretty sure they won, as only like three of the other people on the other team were paying attention to the game. 

When the game wound down, the very athletic looking guy challenged them to a game of soccer, using the volleyball as the soccer ball. Tone, Akk, Pong, Valen, Neung, and Min took him up on that. They played against Champ, Fighter, Tanthai, Japan, Natee, and Junior, where they promptly lost in a blowout. Kin, Kay, Nook, and Toey were cheering as much as they could, but it was clear that the other team actually played the game. (Ying and Sompai watched as well but were a little more interested in each other) When that game also wound down, the twenty four of them sat down and talked. The former interns learned that the others all went to the same university and had basically combined friend groups when some of them had started dating each other. Some of them sounded interested in the internship, especially the one named Tutor, although his boyfriend seemed against it. They talked for about half an hour, with the one name Saifah playing on his guitar, before the girl named Zol said that they had to get back to their university for some event. They helped them get their stuff to their cars, then said goodbye. When they left, Kin looked relieved.

"I am so glad I never had to say any names” he remarked. “I would have mixed up even the ones with huge height differences I bet!”

“Hey, Kin, has that ever affected your job? Ever mix up some girls?” Neung called out, balancing Kay on his back as they went back to their spot.

“So far, no. When they ask if I remember them, I always tell them their beautiful faces cannot be forgotten and so far it’s worked. But if any ask for names, I’m doomed!” Kay looked horrified by that possibility, causing the others to chuckle. Valen, Tone, and Neung had all been called each other’s name by Kin, who could only easily identify his boyfriend. With the three of them being similar in height and skin tone, Kin didn’t have a chance. Even Ying and Nook had been mixed up by Kin.

Once they were back to their spot, they either decided to build sandcastles or go in the water up to their knees. Neung and Kay were building sandcastles while Kin looked for crabs, claiming they were the kings and queens of the castles whenever he found one and placed them in the simple castles. Ying and Sompai were splashing each other. Pong was digging holes with Tone, with Akk bringing the wet sand to Neung and Kay. Valen and Nook were playing catch with a Frisbee in the water, while Toey and Min were making their sandcastles slightly apart from the rest of the group. 


	6. 105 Is The Number That Comes To My Head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akk is oblivious...until he isn't

When they tired of that, the sun was starting to get lower, so Neung suggested a bonfire, glancing at Tone as he voiced his idea. Tone nodded and the rest of the group thought it was a good idea, so they started looking for driftwood to use as kindling.

“Okay, who knows how to build the fire?” Kin asked as he gathered wood with Tone and Akk. 

“I do” Akk said confidently.

“Hey Kin, I need you!” Pong said as he came up and started dragging Kin away. “Tone, we started a pile, yeah? You’ll see it. But I need Kin to help me get this big piece and Valen is helping Nook and Neung and Kay have mysteriously vanished, even though it was Neung’s idea”

“Neung and Kay vanished?” Akk asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah they’re probably making out” Pong said while rolling his eyes, although he winked at Tone when Akk wasn’t looking. “So I need Kin”

Kin allowed himself to be dragged away, slightly confused as Pong started running, not towards their spot, but towards the cars. 

“C’mon Kin, who knows how much time we have!” Pong said sharply.

When they got to the car, Kin remembered what had been planned and couldn’t stop a squeal from coming out of his mouth. Pong rolled his eyes and got out their blue jackets from the internship, which had been hidden in a bag under some supplies Akk kept in the back of the truck. Valen, who was there as well, wearing his jacket as well, was getting something out of the front seat of Toey and Min’s.

“Is everyone else at the spot?” Pong asked, slightly out of breath as he put on the jacket, almost buttoning it before deciding that was pointless. They were all wearing beach wear as bottoms, after all. 

“Yeah, but do you know where Tone’s jacket is? He wanted to wear his as well” Valen answered, looking excited.

“Kin, check where we hid ours and see if you see Tone’s” Pong relayed.

Kin looked a little harder and found a bag that held Tone’s jacket. The three of them saw what was hidden in a pocket and grinned at each other. 

“Okay, we better get there. Neung said he knew how to get a bonfire started as well, so hopefully it is, but it doesn’t really matter, we need to get this” —here Valen held up the bundle in his arms—“over to the spot NOW” he said authoritatively.

Kin saluted him and grabbed Pong’s hand before he started running. Valen walked as fast as he could, as he didn’t want to drop the bundle in the sand. Pong made sure to keep a tight hold on Tone’s jacket, which he had taken from Kin, as he also didn’t want that to fall in the sand either. 

When they got to the spot, Pong realized Neung had indeed managed to get the fire started, a huge grin on his face.

“Where’s Valen?” Kay asked, his jacket almost getting too close to the fire before Neung caught it and made sure Kay was safely out of the way.

“I see him!” Ying said, her jacket looking clean and pristine compared to the boys’ more wrinkled jackets. She ran to help him, earning a slightly miffed look from Nook. However, even being annoyed at Ying, she couldn’t keep a smile off her face. 

“What’s it look like? I want to see!” Ying could be heard as she started taking it from Valen.

“There’s your reason, Nook: she’s just nosy” Neung joked. 

“She’s a lesbian, Neung, she doesn’t want Valen at all” Sompai said with a smile. Despite not ever being an intern, she was also wearing a blue jacket over her pink two piece. Tone had asked if she could match with the other interns and she loved the idea, so she easily said yes.

“This lighting is going to be perfect, they better get here soon” Nook said as they started arranging themselves.

“Yeah, I’d say so” Min said as he fiddled with an expensive looking camera. Let me get you nine holding the sign real quick”

“Very quick, then Toey, since you’re the last one of the sign, you go get Tone. Make sure to send Akk first though and give Tone his jacket” Valen said.

“Should I be wearing my jacket?” Toey asked worryingly.

“If Akk notices at all, just say you grabbed this jacket by accident this morning. He’ll accept that no problem” Kay supplied. “Akk is not what you call “observant to things that don’t apply directly to him’”

“Oh, that’s true” Toey said reflectively.

“Okay you ready for the pic?” Min asked. “One, two, three!”

The nine of them smiled for the camera, holding up the sign.

“Toey, go!” Valen said. The rest cheered as he ran towards where Akk and Tone were still collecting firewood—uselessly, although everyone knew it was to keep Akk distracted.

“Hey Akk, Kay said he wasn’t sure if you had any food that would be good for the bonfire” Toey lied as he sauntered up to Tone and Akk. “I said I’d ask for him, but he asked me to come get you, since you had the keys to the car. Why he asked me instead of going himself, I’m not sure. Probably since it would mean leaving Neung for three seconds” Toey snorted. 

“Mmm...I think so. I’ll go check out the car, then meet you at the spot, okay Tone?” Akk pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before walking away.

“Sounds good. Toey, can you help me with this wood then? Tone replied, sounding slightly distracted.

“Sure thing, Tone” Toey said, accepting the driftwood that Tone gave him. The two watched Akk leave, then dropped the wood they were holding. Toey gave Tone his jacket, which he had worn over his to avoid having anything in his hands, and the two ran to the spot. 

Once they got there, Toey went back to the sign and helped hold the end, which Valen had been doing in his place. Valen switched spots with Nook and the eleven of them waited impatiently. Min was waiting for his signal from Neung, which was the peace sign when Akk was in view. It seemed like an eternity, but only three minutes later Neung gave the sign and Min turned to film Akk. The nine former interns and Sompai had been restlessly moving, but once they saw Akk, they all stilled.

Akk was slightly confused. What were his friends doing? They seemed to be wearing their old jackets and holding a sign…

He looked at their faces, which were turning slightly impatient, then read the sign. At the end, there was Tone, in his hotel jacket, down on one knee. 

Akk dropped the bag of food he was holding.

Everyone held their breath as Akk got closer and closer.

He stopped in front of Tone in a daze.

“Akk, you’ve been nothing but a godsend since I’ve met you. You were willing to help me out after knowing me a little more than a month, and then helped me out more after our internship ended. Since we are going to be expanding soon, I thought this would be a good time to ask you...so, Akk Akarat Daengprasert, will you make me very happy and become my husband?” Tone asked in a surprisingly clear and steady voice.

Akk couldn’t speak, but the tears in his eyes and the smile on his face spoke volumes as he finally managed to nod. The sun caught on the ring as he put it on, and as Nook had predicted, the lighting was just gorgeous. Everyone clapped and cheered as Tone and Akk kissed, as well as when Akk showed them his hand with the simple silver band on it. Min did his best to film everything, as Kin wrapped the two in the sheets all the interns and Sompai had worked on. Akk seemed to be in a bit of a daze as everyone congratulated him and Tone.

“When did you manage to do this?” Akk asked when he managed to get undone from the sheets, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Tone asked us to think of ways to help him ask you” Neung answered. 

“It was my idea to use the old hotel blankets on sheets for the sign” Nook said proudly. “Everyone got two letters to sew onto the sheet, so we passed it around”

“See if you can guess whose is whose” Kay suggested.

“When we get home” Akk promised. “For now, let’s eat these sausages and marshmallows with this fire, yeah?”

“You just say that cause it’s dark” Kin fake-pouted, but he perked up when Pong gave him some marshmallows on a stick, already roasted the way Kin liked them.

“You guys look good with the fancy jackets and the beach wear” Min joked, having saved all the footage and turned off his camera. None of them had remembered to take them off, but they decided to keep them on, as it was getting chilly. 

“Of course we do, some of us are models” Neung said, ducking when Kay threw a marshmallow at him.

“It really adds to the originality, good idea Ying” Valen nodded at her.

“You all helped a lot” Tone said sincerely. “Akk had no idea”

“You got that right” Akk murmured, admiring the ring on his left finger. 

The beach outing ended once the bonfire went out, and they got into the trucks, all of them happy and content. They split once they got to the homestay, everyone making sure to hug Tone and Akk before they left and offer their last congratulations. When the last of them had left, Akk turned to Tone and kissed him deeply. 

“Thank you” he murmured once he broke the kiss.

“I should be thanking you, Akk. You’ve made me so happy, you have no idea” Tone whispered back.

The two of them kissed one last time before heading to their homestay, immensely happy in the knowledge that they were now fiancés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure "letters" is the right word but I also have no idea how Thai works other than there are no spaces between words, only sentences.


	7. Oof a Paragraph Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akk figures out who sewed what

*~Group chat the next morning~*

From Akk:

คุณ: This is Neung, I recognize those pan colors! Why is it so messy though?

จะ: Kay. You tried to match the colors and it’s pretty neat. Also it was after Neung’s.

แ: Only Kin would use bright pink and be this messy. Even Neung’s is neater!

ต่ง: Pong’s. You used black thread and was also pretty neat. Also after Kin. 

งา: Okay I may have had to start asking here. This is Ying’s though. Very neat, clearly used a machine and matched the colors

นกั: Sompai’s. Loved the contrasting thread color, how are you so good at doing it by hand?

บฉั: Valen’s. Did you have some run-ins with the machine? Pretty good though, it helps that you picked a matching thread color

นไ: Nook’s. Again, contrasting thread, although it’s not quite as neat as Ying’s, but it’s harder letters, so understandable, pretty sure it was a machine

หม: Toey wow yours was a mess, but at least it blended in 

??: I RECOGNIZED THIS ONE FIRST IT WAS MY FIANCÉ’S CAUSE BLUE THREAD THAT MATCHES THE JACKETS AND IT WAS VERY NEAT FOR HAND-SEWING

Get rekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Google Translate for "Will You Marry Me" and it worked out that 11 people could do two "letters" each, so that's what I went with
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this proposal fic, I had a lot of fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> For a show that featured a hotel right at the beach, they sure didn't utilize it, so I decided to. (Well, not me, the characters)


End file.
